A Prince in Search of a Home
by IheartOakenshield193712
Summary: AU :: Dwalin/Thorin :: One-shot :: The Lonely Mountain has been reclaimed and Thorin is to be crowned king... and he's having second thoughts.


**If the Dworin ship still exists... haha**

 **This is just a one-shot :) Enjoy!**

 ***Thorin/Dwalin if you didn't catch it above ;) AU**

* * *

Thorin stared at himself in the mirror.

A regal prince about to become a king, and he couldn't breathe. Everything he had been fighting for was about to come true. No, he wasn't ready. He was still just a prince in search of a home. He was still in exile. He was still in the Blue Mountains, and this all wasn't real. It can't be. He wasn't ready.

His brow was lined with sweat and his hands shook as he placed the silver circlet on his head. The circlet was a gift from his mother when he had come of age shortly before the dragon attacked.

"Ye look beautiful," that familiar Scottish voice said from the doorway.

His nerves twisted, Thorin jumped and spun around - his eyes held a semi-wild look. "Dwalin, you're not supposed to be in here. Dis said-"

"I do not care what that sister of yours says," the warrior grunted, pulling Thorin forward. "Ye look regal, my King."

The other dwarf tried half-heartedly to fight off Dwalin. "I have to finish getting ready, Dwal. Later. We'll have time later," he said softly.

Dwalin pressed a gentle kiss into Thorin's brow. "Ye'll be fine, love." He lifted Thorin's chin up and looked into those scared blue eyes. "I'll be there, darling. It'll be alright."

Thorin let out a shaky breath and nodded. "Now, go. I have to finish before Dis comes," he said, swatting away Dwalin's hands that held his waist.

The warrior kissed Thorin's neck. "I love ye," he declared before leaving the room.

"I love you, too," Thorin whispered softly behind his lover. He sighed again and looked in the mirror again.

A gentle hand on his shoulder startled him out of his thoughts once more. He turned to see his sister Dis watching him closely with a kind smile on her face.

"Was it a trick of the light or did I see Dwalin leave this room?" she asked knowingly, quirking a teasing brow.

Thorin gave a small smile. "Please, Dis. He just wanted to see how I was faring."

Dis snorted. "I can see why! You're shaking like a leaf! How you managed to reclaim this mountain I'll never know." She patted his back before bustling away at the last few touches to his robes. "Breathe, Thorin. It'll all be over soon. Besides, I hear Dwalin is eager to take you to the marriage bed."

He chuckled shyly. "What'll be different about it this time? We've done it before. I do not see the big deal-"

"You dimwitted git," Dis scolded with a huff. "Dwalin obviously wants to properly cherish you as the king he has loved for over a century."

Thorin grunted. "How much longer until the ceremony?"

"Now," Dis replied heavily. "You'll be fine, Thorin. Dwalin will be there and I will be there, and Fili and Kili. Dain will be crowning you. Stop fretting."

The other dwarf tried to nod but couldn't. "I can't do this, Dis. I can't. I've never been so scared in all my life." He took a few shaky steps before sitting on a seat. "I can't do this. I..."

Dis looked down at him and sighed. She left the room quickly.

A few minutes later, Dwalin entered and soon spotted what had Dis so worried. Thorin sat with his head in his hands most likely crying. "Melhekh," he called softly, closing the door behind him.

Thorin cowered away and ducked his head and avoided the others eyes.

Dwalin knelt in front of the other. "Thorin, love. Look at me," he said gently. He grasped his wrists lightly and pulled his hands away from his face. "Melhekh, what's wrong?"

Thorin shook his head. "I can't become king," he shivered.

Dwalin frowned. "What do you mean? It's what you've been talking about for ages. Love, what is it, really?"

Thorin knocked down the only wall that remained around him - the side even Dwalin never saw. "I'm nervous. I'm scared. I'm afraid!"

The warrior gathered his lover in his arms and kissed his head. "It's alright to feel this way, darling. I'm scared too."

Thorin looked up at him in confusion.

"That someone will be against it and try to take you away from me again," he explained. "I love you, Thorin. You are my king, and now you're given the chance to become everyone else's. Will you?"

The other dwarf let out a heavy sigh and wiped the tear tracks from his face. "Yes, Dwalin. I-I'm sorry for acting this way."

"I still love you just the same," Dwalin smiled.

"So, the marriage bed?" Thorin asked saucily, raising an eyebrow.

Dwalin's cheeks colored. "Damn your sister."

* * *

 **So, yeah... Wrote that about two years ago. First in pieces then a year later, put it together :) Hope you liked it!**


End file.
